Vitus Sestias
THIS IS WHERE YOUR CHARACTER SUMMARY GOES. BLAH BLAH, BRIEF OVERVIEW Overview Physical Appearance Used to have black hair, now white and rests just above his Personality Ambitious Magister that has survived the power games of the Magisterium for a long time. Cunning, manipulative, smooth, cultured. Is able to see the potential of others and does his best to cultivate it. Is generally well liked, and even more so than his daughter and son in law. Biography History Born into an influential mage family with long ties to the Magisterium, Vitus proved he would excel easily in politics and people. Before he started rising in the Magisterium, he travelled to Orlais, Antiva, Nevarra, Rivain, making connections and learning what he could of the other nations and developing 'friendships;'. He married at the age of twenty six to another mage heavy family- his wife of the age of 17 then. Had two children- his son, and his daughter Vespira- who he would later arrange to marry a mage he would mentor in the Magisterium- Julius Felicitas. Vitus would prove to the biggest influence in his eldest grand-daughter's life. Unlike his son in law and daughter he did not dismiss Salacia- while he did cringe at the scandal of her remaining a Soporati, he kept an eye on her. When her own talents started to emerge, he made his case to his daughter and son in law to take over her education and train her as assassin, to "Make use of the child you're refusing to acknowledge beyond the basics. Might as well see what she can do for you and this family." When they tried to fight him, he threatened to take custody of Salacia from them, publicly. He would not have done it so public, but his point was made and it cowed his daughter and son in law. They relented. He used his connections and friendships to bring trainers of all sorts, as well as educators, to train Salacia- in turn he made sure to be as affectionate as he allowed himself to be with his granddaughter, knowing that it would help benefit her as she got older. He was right as he saw her flourish in her training and then eventually start 'earning' her place to belong in the family in the eyes of her parents. Vitus still didn't care for how his daughter treated Salacia, but at least Julius seemed to understand the value and talents and potential Vitus had made sure to encourage. He and Salacia maintained a relationship of respect and restrained affection- although he has noticed that the enjoyment she once had helping her family has disappeared and that her attitude has changed. He is currently making sure his son is ready to take over his place in the Magisterium, unaware of his son's political loyalties lie with the Lucerni faction. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: